Fool's Day
by HuntYang
Summary: It was their regularly meeting, and Sandra asked about them. Kevin had an idea that he would get it back. [Just For Fun]


"11x24's table read was yesterday, right?" Sandra asked to Kevin. It was their regularly meeting, they met at their favorite bar.

"Yes" he said, took a sip.

"So…. What will happen to Owen and Amelia?" she asked. She became a little protective to Owen, because she hated when Owen with other woman.

"Owen will ask her to marrying him" he said.

"What?" she was really surprised.

"Yes, and Amelia will tell Owen that she's pregnant" he said again.

"WHAT THE HELL" She couldn't believe it, Owen would ask her to marry him and she was pregnant with Owen's baby.

"Yes" he said, tried to stay calm.

"What's her answer?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes I'm going to marry you" he said.

"Seriously?" her face was really shocked.

"Yes"

"How can Shonda do that to them?" she asked him.

"I don't know"

"You still Crowen forever right?" she asked him, he was very calm, she thought.

"Nope, I must move on" he said, couldn't see her eyes.

"Kevin!" she yelled to him. She was surprised, Kevin was shipping them now.

"What? Owen already moving on and of course I need to move on too. And Cristina will not come back, right?" he asked, casually.

"Kevin!" she said, freaked out.

"What? Why do you freaking out?" he asked, looked to her eyes, she was about to cry.

"You ship them now!" Sandra yelled to him.

"Yeah why? You're gone and Owen has move on" Kevin said.

"I'm sick hear this" she said, she stood up and grabbed her handbag "Going out now, bye Kev"

"Are you mad?" Kevin said immediately, he didn't want her to leave him. She turned around and see Kevin laughed "Got ya!" he said "30 seconds dance party! Hahaha" he danced on her chair.

"What?" Sandra was really confused, why was he laughing and dancing?

"Happy April fool's day San!" he said to her, he saw her face and started laughing again, her face was surprised.

"You? What?" she sat down.

"YES! I was joking San!" he said, laughing more loud.

"You were joking?" she asked, still couldn't believe.

"Yes!"

"YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled to him.

"Really?" he said "I need do CPR on you" he stood up, he approached her and started tickling her.

"Kevin! I hate you" she said as she tried to remove his hands.

"Hahaha you should see your face right now" he said, her face was angry face. He took out his phone and opened the camera, the camera was as mirror "Here" he gave her his phone.

"You really sucks" she said as she pushed away his phone "You should apologize to me" she added.

"I'm not gonna apologize" he said.

"You should"

"No, I'm not. People don't do apologize on April fool's day"

"People do apologize"

"No"

"I apologized to you last year"

"Only you do that" he said. Sandra punched his shoulder "Ouch. Stop" he said, in fact it was not hurt at all, for tiny hands never hurt. She stopped, and started tickling him.

"You're tickling me, that's not work for me" he said. She immediately stop, she was still mad. She made a sullen face, her hands were ripping a tissue, she stared at her hands.

"Oh come on San, are you still mad?" he said, watched her ripping a tissue. He knew when she was mad she would do that. "It's April Fool's day, people don't mad on April fool's day"

"People do" she said, quietly

"No people not" he said "Drink this" he gave her his glass. She didn't give him a reaction, she still quiet.

"San" he called her "It's our first meeting after 2 weeks"

Sandra was still quite, she stood up, grabbed her bag and wanted to walked away.

"San!" he said.

"Bye" she said as she started to walked to the bar's room.

He couldn't let this happen, he didn't want Sandra mad. He chased her and stopped her "Okay, okay. I'm sorry" he said.

She stopped and looked at him. Her first reaction was grinning and then laughed "Finally!" she said to him as she walked back to the table. Kevin was following her and sat back to his chair, he didn't know what to say. "Happy April fool's day!" she said to him, laughing more hard.

"You sucks!" he said.

"You started it" she said "Hahaha" she was laughing out loud, it made her stomach hurt.

"Aww someone mad" she said, mocked him. Sandra saw her glass was empty "Do you want more Scotch, Kev? I'm going to buy another one" she asked him. He shook his head, she walked away still laughing.

Kevin took out his phone from his pocket as Sandra walked away. Kevin opened his twitter and he tweeted fast, he didn't want Sandra know about it. He didn't realized, he did a typo.

"I did "April fools" to IamSandraOh snd she was mad at first. She was thinking fast, she did it back to me. And she really got me ;)" he typed.

When Kevin saw Sandra back, he immediately put his phone on the table.

"Why did you tweeted that?" she said as she sat down.

"Tweeted what?" he asked, prenteded not do anything.

"This" she showed him the tweet.

"Ooh" she knew, he thought. "I just want to tell the world that you were so mean" he said.

"You started it first"

"Yeah, I know. But you should see your face that time! Hahaha" he said.

She replied his tweet "You started it first!" she tweeted.

Kevin looked to his Time Line and saw Sandra replied him "You replied me!" he said.

"Yeah, why?"she asked.

"Nothing"

They were chatting all that evening, talked about everything. They were ready to go home, they walked together to the parking lot, they were still chatting.

Their cars were near to each other, Kevin walked to her car first. "Bye Kev" she said to him.

"Bye San" he said, he kissed her cheek "See you" he added. Sandra went in to her car and started the engine.

Sandra forgot to tell Kevin something, she drove out from her car's place and chased him, Sandra called him. Kevin was walking to his car, he stopped when Sandra called his name.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you this. Shonda told me that I'll be back to Grey's in season 12" she said. Kevin was the first person that Sandra told him, they always tell each other first when they want do something.

"What?" he was surprised.

"Yes"

"Seriously? You're not joking again, right?" he asked, still think that she tricked him again.

"Yes. This is her mail" she showed him Shonda's mail that told Season 12 is the last season of Grey's Anatomy.

"Oh wow!" he surprised. Kevin was happy, he would work with Sandra again."Yay! I miss you on set. I could hug you now" he said.

"I'm too lazy to get out from car. Sorry for that" she said, apologized.

"When will you shooting again?" he asked her.

Before she could answer his question, there was a car behind her. Kevin saw it "San, there's a car behind you" he said. Her car was blocking the road, Sandra didn't notice that there was a car behind her.

Sandra looked it from her car's back rear view mirror "Oh yeah right" she said "Bye Kev" she added, and she drove away.


End file.
